Terenda Fudge or Why Am I Famous?
by The-Girl-Who-Smiled
Summary: Imagine the daughter of Cornelius Fudge comes to Hogwarts and everyone's like "Woah!" This takes place when Lily and James are in their seventh year btw...I hate summarys! Please Read! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hi! :)**

**This is my newest fanfic idea, I hope you like it. It's a little different than others, I guess.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hogwarts or Harry Potter, that whole wizard stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling *sigh*, but Terenda, Zara, Paul, Cedric, Geena and those who will be added later were imagined by me! Ha! They are my crazy characters! :) **

**And now, enjoy!**

~---~

"Mum, Dad! Come on! Or we'll be late! I can't miss the train on my first day!", Terenda shouted up the stairs. Her parents were still upstairs. She was so excited! Today would be her first day on Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry! Her parents had been there too, her father as a Hufflepuff and her mother as a Ravenclaw. She knew about those houses, also about Gryffindor and Slytherin. Of course, she had already thought about which house she'd belong to. She thought it would be Hufflepuff. She was neither brave, nor smart, nor evil. She was just herself.

They got out the bus, when they reached King's Cross. Three normal looking people went into the trainhall and searched for platforms 9 and 10. The girl, on her mother's hand, whipped on her feets. Just a few moments and her dream would come true. She heard many voices, when they got through the wall between platform 9 and 10.

"Isn't that Fudge?"

"Who are the woman and the girl?"

"Does he have a daughter?"

"Can't be true! Why did nobody know about her?"

They were talking, talking about Terenda and her family. Because Terenda was the daughter of Cornelius Fudge, the president of the wizarding world.

"It's okay Mum! I'll be back in winter! No worries", Terenda said to her mother. She was nearly crying, when her husband got his arm round her waist.

"Everything is well, darling! It's just for few weeks, then you'll see her again."

"O-Okay. Goodbye dear", she said, trying to stop the tears and hugged her daughter.

"Goodbye Mom, Bye Dad!", she said, while entering the train.

Inside she searched for an empty compartment. She found one and sat down beside the window, searching her parents outside on the platform. Then the door opened.

"Ehm...Sorry, may I sit here?", a voice said. It was a friendly voice, but a little shy. Terenda turned aroud and saw, the voice came from a girl in her age.

"Of course, sit down", she said fastly. This was her first chance to get a friend. The girl sat down and said: "I'm Zara. Zara Matthis." She was a littler taller than her, had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Terenda", she smiled. Now she would say her last name. What would Zara react like? "Terenda Fudge."

"Fudge?", Zara asked. "So you are-?"

"I'm the daughter of our president, yes", she said, trying to stop her laughter.

"Wow...How is it like?"

"I don't know. I've never been someone else", she said, now really laughing.

"Oh...right", Zara blushed. "Sorry"

"No problem. Everybody asks. Are all your relatives wizards?"

"No, I'm...No one in my family is a wizard, I-", she stopped and blushed again. It seemed like this wasn't her favourite theme.

"So you're muggleborn? Cool! I never met a REAL muggleborn wizard!"

Zara looked up at her. She didn't believe her, well, that was what Terenda thought.

"You are joking about me!"

"No! Do you know about our world?"

"I just know about Hogwarts and a little about your father, nothing more. Could you-"

"Tell you something? Sure", and she started telling everything about wizards and witches, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, Albus Dumbledore and her father. Zara seemed to be really interested in wizards laws.

After half an hour and a interesting talk the door opened again and two boys looked inside. One of them had blonde hair and green eyes and the other one was black haired, with dark blue eyes, they seemed nearly black and was very pretty.

"Hi", the pretty one said, "have you seen Terence Fudge? The son of the president, some people say he's in the train."

"Our president has no son. Only a daughter and she's called Terenda. That's me", Terenda said grinning. Would they believe her?

"Aw really? Prove it", the blonde boy said. Terenda put her hand into her pocket and got a sign out. If they had wizards in their family, they would know it.

"Is that the sign of Fudge? His real sign?", the blonde guy seemed surprised.

"Of course it is. I proved it. Pleased?", Terenda asked. The boys seemed really surprised and sat down, the blonde one next to Terenda and the other beside Zara. Then the pretty one began speaking: "I'm Paul Adams", then he looked to his friend to tell him he should say his name hisself. The boy said: "Cedric Bogging." "I'm Zara", Zara said. The Paul asked: "Do you know in which house you'll be?" Zara looked on the floor, she had no idea.

"I think I'll be a Hufflepuff", Terenda said. She wasn't ashamed about this, why should she?

"Really?", Cedric asked, "I'll be a Ravenclaw. My whole family was in Ravenclaw."

"My dad was a Gryffindor. My mum went to Beauxbatons. They hadn't houses there", Paul said.

Then the door opened a third time and a redhaired, tall girl stood in the door. She had to be at least a 6th year. "Hey, I'm Lily Evans", she said, "You should take your robes on, we're nearly there." Then a voice from outside came: "Hey Evans! Wait for me!"

Lily Evans shook her head and said: "I have to go, bye", and rushed off, followed by a tall, blackhaired boy, who greeted into the compartment and walked on then. "What was that?", Zara asked.

"My brother told me James Potter, that blackhaired boy, asks Lily Evans out every day, but she always rejects him", Paul said.

"You have a brother here?", Terenda asked.

"Yeah, Lucas, 6th year and a sister. Victoria, she's only 3rd year."

"I have a brother too", Cedric told them, "but he isn't at Hogwarts anymore. He's an auror."

"I have two little sisters. They are twins. Susan and Emely."

"How old are they?"

"Five"

~---~

**Okay, what do you think??**

**[Maybe you have realized, here is a little Lily/James in this story, I couldn't resist :) *LILY/JAMES FOREVER!*]**


	2. Chapter 2

~---~

The little firstclasses walked inside the Great Hall, excited and silent. The older students watched them and made them even more nervous. Terenda was nervous too. Of course, her father never told her something like that, but what would he say if she would become a Slytherin? He wasn't allowed to say anything against them, but he didn't like them, she knew that. When the new students reached the front of the room, the woman who told them her name was McGonagall, stopped. She turned to them and said: "I have a list with your names here. I'll read them out now and you'll come to be sorted into your new houses. Adams, Paul." Paul got out the crowd and went to her, he didn't seem nervous. When the hat sat on his head, there were few moments of silence. Then the hat shouted: "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors on their table clapped their hands and Paul sat down on a free place. "Boggart, Cedric." Cedric was sorted into Gryffindor too. Then there were some other children, until McGonagall said: "Fudge, Terenda." When they heard 'Fudge', all students looked up to Terenda and the crowd got quiet. "Your father was a Hufflepuff, right?", said a voice in her head, "and your mother a Ravenclaw. Aw, it's difficult you know...Everyone thinks the people are sorted into their parent's houses. But I can't put you into one of those. You're too brave", he voice told her and she blushed a little. She? Brave? Had she ever been brave before? "So, I think there's only one house left." Gryffindor, I'll be a Gryffindor like Paul and Cedric. "Gryffindor!", shouted the voice and she knew the whole room heard it. The hat was taken from her head by McGonagall and she got up to walk to Gryffindor table. While walking, she saw Zara in the crowd of firstclasses. She didn't seem happy. There were more students sorted into their houses, until Zara became a Gryffindor either. She ran up to Terenda and sat down beside her quickly. "I'm a Gryffindor!", she sounded excited, "and we're in one house!" Terenda nodded. She was happy about this, her first friend in the same house.


	3. Chapter 3

~---~

"So, you became Gryffindors", Lily Evans, a 7th year and head girl of Gryffindor, said behind them. Terenda and Zara turned around quickly. Then their surprised faces changed into grinning ones. "I'm happy about that. You seem sympathic", she showed them a smile and said: "Come with me now, please. I'll show you the common room and dormitorys." The blackhaired boy from the train, who'd been called James Potter by Paul, arrived. "Evans, why don't you ever wait for me?" "You're old enough to care about yourself, are you Potter?" Terenda and Zara giggled. James looked at them in a surprised way and then got his eyes to Lily again. "Sure. But we are BOTH prefects! You HAVE to wait for me!" "Oh Really? Sorry I forgot", and she turned around and walked away. The firstclasses fastly followed her. And so did James.

In front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress they stopped walking. Lily told them: "This is our portrait. We'll tell you a password and you have to keep it in mind. You need it to get into the tower." Then James walked through the crowd of firstclasses and took place beside Lily and the portrait. "May I?", he asked. Then he turned to the portrait and said: "Petricious." The portrait opened. Well, it swung forward and behind it there was a hole. They got through it and stood in a comfortable room with armchairs and a crackling fire. "Okay, this is the common room. Here you spend most of your freetime, do homework, have fun with your friends and so on", Lily said, then James told them: "I need a boy now, you have to show something to us." Paul raised his hand. "I'll do it." "Very brave. What's your name again?" "Paul" "Okay Paul, you go up this stairs now." "That's all?", Paul asked and walked up the stairs. Then a loud sound came from anywhere and the stairs turned into a slide. Paul slided them down fastly and lay on the floor next to Terenda's feet. "So, dear boys", Lily said, "this happens if you try to get into the girl's dormitory. I'm sorry for you Paul. Since this what happened to you now, happened to James in his first year, he's doing it to a new student every year", she said and gave James a smile. He made a face as if he was embarassed, but then said: "Better you know it now, as if we're all waken up by that sound in the middle of the night anytime." He also smiled, walked over to Lily and laid his arm round her waist. So they ARE a couple already, Terenda thought. She looked down to her feet, where Paul still had his head. "Shall I help you up", she asked jokingly. "Would be great", Paul aswered, so she grabbed his hand and took him to his own feet again. "Thanks", he said. She smiled at him and whispered: "Your brother was wrong, don't you think so?" "Hm?", it seemed he didn't understand. She pointed on the two lovebirds with her head. Paul grinned. "Yeah, I think you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way, if she appears someday, Paula Ann Fudge (born as Freytag) is Terenda's mother and also imagined by me :)**

**All these characters were _made_ by me: Terenda Fudge, Paula Ann Fudge (born as Freytag), Zara Mathis, Paul Adams, Cedric Bogging, Lucas Adams, Victoria Adams, Susan Mathis, Emely Mathis, Geena Heggins**

~---~

"Terry?", Zara asked. Terenda turned to her. "Hm?" "Will you come with me now?" "Sure", she said and walked next to her best friend. "Terenda! Zara!", Paul shouted behind them. They turned around and saw him and Cedric hurrying to them. "You're late", Zara said jokingly. "No problem", Cedric said and gave her a smile. Zara blushed and had Terenda's elbow pushed into her side. Then the four walked to Transfiguration class. There already were firstclasses in front of the room and Terenda recognized a girl, she thought to remember she was called Geena Heggins, who had stared at her through the whole sorting ceremony. When Geena noticed Terenda looking at her, because she had been pushed in her side by another girl, she walked over to her.

"Oooooooooooh! So our little star became a Gryyyffindooor!", she said, the word 'Gryffindor' very long spoken. "Problems with that?", asked Cedric, placing hisself in front of Terenda. Cedric was tall- and strong. Geena just pushed him away and said: "You already have a boyfriend? Or is he your bodyguard?" She laughed with her Slytherin friends. Suddenly Paul got forward. "Shut up, Heggins!" Geena turned her face to him and hit him full on the nose. Paul, who fell to the floor, bleeded out of his nose. Then, in this moment, Professor McGonagall walked around the corner. Her mouth opened in shock. "Second week and you're already fighting? Who did that to him?", she asked and pointed on Paul. "Geena Heggins, Professor", Zara quickly said. "10 points from Slytherin. You", she pointed on Terenda, cause she stood next to Paul, "get him into the Hospital Wing and stay until he can come with you. You all go inside", she said to the other's and went inside the classroom with them. Terenda helped Paul to stand up.

"Able to walk?"

"Think so."

"Well, then let's go", she said and took him with her. Paul wasn't heavy, at least because he walked on his own. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately pointed on a free bed. "Lay him down there, darling." She walked over to him and looked at his nose. "Oh Oh! It's broken. Who hit you?" "A Slytherin", said Terenda, "will you manage it?" "Of course, no worries", Madam Pomfrey answered and winked with her wand. The blood on Paul's face disappeared and it looked healthy again. "I think you should stay a few minutes", she said and then turned to Terenda, "what about you...?" "I have to stay", she aswered. "Okay okay, then I let you alone now", she said and walked away. Terenda turned to Paul. "How are you?" "Fine, everything's fine. I had no problem."

"You had your nose broken!"

"Like I said, no problem", he said and smiled at her.

"Idiot", she murmeled. She had been worried for him! And now he pretends there never was a problem! Paul stood up, tried to walk some steps, but then fell on the floor again. Madam Pomfrey hurried to help Terenda, laying him down at the bed again.

"Oh dear, I think he got something on the head. But you don't need to worry!"

Terenda wasn't worried, just angry. 'Damn Heggins girl', she thought. Her mother had told her about all those Slytherins. They already were like that when they, her mother and father, were in school. No Slytherin would ever be nice, no way to her as a Gryffindor. Now she began thinking about why she became a Gryffindor. The hat said she was too brave to not become one, but she had never been brave before, not a little, and couldn't think of a situation that would make her brave.

"Te-ren-da?", Paul's voice seemed not to be his own, but it obviously was. Terenda turned around and looked at him, he didn't look healthy at the moment.

"Yes, Paul?", she grinned at him ad he grinned back. "You should say Terry, that's much more shorter and most people say that anyway..."

"Ter-ry", he said.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk at all. Just rest. I'll go back to class. See you!", she turned around and went out of the Hospital Wing. Where did she have to go now? It was easy to get lost in this castle, but finally she found the Transfiguration classroom. When she opened the door and walked in, Professor McGonagall hurried to her.

"How is he?", she asked, she seemed to be worried.

Terenda gave a cold look to Geena and then said: "Madam Pomfrey made his nose, but then he fell again. He had to stay and I thought it would be better to come back..."

"Yes yes", McGonagall seemed to be anywhere else than here, "Class dismissed! You all go back to your common rooms now", she shouted.

"Miss Mathis, Miss Fudge, Mister Boggart -and Miss Heggins, you come with me!"

Zara and Cedric went up to Terenda and Geena came with an angry look on her face.

"We'll go to look after Mister Adams...", McGonagall began but was interrupted by Geena.

"Why do I have to look after him?"

"Because you are the reason for him being unhealthy, and don't interrup me again"

~---~

**That's it so far. Please tell me what you think and answer following question.**

_**Do you need every situation fully written, or is it enough to switch a little in time and go on in, maybe their 3rd year?**_

**Okay, I wish you a happy new year btw :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is the last chapter of their first year, after this I'll switch to their fourth. I hope you like this one, tell me what you think of course!, and read on when the next chapter is out.**

~---~

"Stupid girl!", Zara said, when they sat in the common room the next day. Paul was back from Hospital Wing and the four friends had a talk.

"I can't stand her. Her and none of the other snakes!", Cedric said. They had talked like this for a long time now. Terenda and Paul had been quiet. They had just looked at their freinds and each other. Now Cedric said:

"We need to take revenge."

"Don't go too far Ced!", Terenda said, "It's still our second week! Bad enough they are fighting! We don't have to do it ourselves!"

"We are better than that", Paul agreed. Terenda gave him a thankful look.

"Okay okay", Cedric murmeled. It was obvious he wasn't pleased. They all looked up when the portrait hole opened. Lily and James walked in and Terenda immediately had to smile on Paul. He smiled back, then he said:

"Have you two seen Lucas?"

"He was outside few minutes ago, I think he wanted to come here, so he'll arrive in-", she was interrupted by the portrait hole, which opened again, letting Lucas Adams in. He looked nearly as Paul, but had not his dark eyes. His were light green.

"Has Mum written?", Paul asked.

"Yeah", Lucas said and threw a letter over to them.

"What wrote she?", Cedric asked. Lucas walked on up to his dormitory. Paul opened the envelope and read out loud:

"Hello darling!", he already stopped again and smirked, "I hope you arrived well. I don't have the time to write a long letter now, but please write back to tell me everything! Kisses and hugs, Mum and Dad." Cedric laughed because of Paul's face and soon all four children were in laughter.

~---~

**Okay, that's it. I know it's pretty short, but sometimes less is more :D**

**Now, **

**close your eyes, well better don't, else you can't read on, and imagine our four friends grow up. (Sounds weird, doesn't it? ;D) They are in their fourth year now. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE leave reviews! I really want (or better need) to know what you think about it so far!**


End file.
